<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the start by stoner4cha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752145">the start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha'>stoner4cha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my pretty pets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Sub Han Jisung, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, sub yang jeongin, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the winner is announced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my pretty pets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day was nerve wracking for the boys. jeongin was already over and they were now ready to check the results. the three huddled together with hyunjin in the middle, laptop in his lap. he opened up twitter and scrolled down to the poll.</p><p>there it was the results announcing sirmin had won with 43% of the votes. sungie squealed, he was so happy with the winner. hyunjin was too and after putting the laptop down he tackled his boyfriend in a hug, both laughing. of course jeongin was really excited too, this meant his favourite wasn’t chosen.<br/>
when all the boys had calmed down, it was time to let sirmin and their followers know who the winner was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sirmin, we’re sending you this message you to inform you, you’ve won the contest to be our dom. Before we do anything with you though, we need to get to know you. This can only work if we build up some trust, because if you don’t know how our bodies work and what we’re okay or not okay with, this will never work.<br/>
Here are our numbers<br/>
XXXX-XXX-XXX (pup) and XXXX-XXX-XXX (kitten)<br/>
Let us know when you’re available to meet so we can talk about everything, like boundaries and rules.<br/>
We’re really excited.<br/>
Kitten &amp; pup.”</p><p> </p><p>they send the message and then they also let their twitter know, they’ll make a video for their streaming channel later, when jeongin is gone.</p><p>“now we still need to message daddybang to see if he’d be interested in being a dom for you” hyunjin says to jeongin. jeongin is so nervous he’s actually shaking.</p><p>“hey what’s wrong, innie?” jisung asks seeing the state his friend is in.</p><p>“nothing, nothing, I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“that’s completely normal, innie. when we first discussed our dynamic and how that was gonna work for us, we were nervous too, as a sub you can be vulnerable to a dom and that’s scary, but we’re here to help you, okay? if you need any help with anything, we’re always here. do you still wanna go through with this?” jisung tries to reassure him, while hyunjin rubs his back.</p><p>“yeah, yeah I want to. this is just so new to me and I don’t know how he’s gonna react” jeongin explains.</p><p>“don’t worry about it too much. for all we know he could be very enthusiastic about it and it’s not like you’ll jump straight into sex. in all relationships even if it’s just sexual, there has to be trust, so before you even do anything, you need to get to know him, talk to him, set rules, talk about what you like and don’t like, about boundaries. we’re gonna do that with sirmin too.” hyunjin explains.</p><p>“yeah okay, that helps” he calms down now and they start writing a message to daddybang, when jisung and hyunjin’s phones notify them that they have a message and they know it has to be sirmin. they try to focus on writing the message for jeongin, but jeongin can see they want to check the message so he tells them to do it, he can wait a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>UNKNOWN NUMBER<br/>
Hi pup and kitten,<br/>
it’s sirmin or minho<br/>
since that’ll be easier to call me.<br/>
Anyway, I’m free from work on Monday<br/>
and Tuesday so I have time then.<br/>
Of course I understand we need to talk<br/>
about boundaries, I have them as well.<br/>
Anyway I’m excited.</p><p>pup<br/>
hi, my name’s is hyunjin<br/>
kitten is jisung, we’re free<br/>
on Monday so we can arrange a<br/>
meeting then<br/>
we’re excited too</p><p>kitten<br/>
also stop with the<br/>
punctuation in your texts<br/>
it’s intimidating</p><p>minho<br/>
Aww the babies get scared<br/>
from a little capitalization and<br/>
some dots?<br/>
Cute.</p><p>kitten<br/>
shut up<br/>
I’m not a baby<br/>
and I’m not cute</p><p>pup<br/>
babe, I hate to break<br/>
it to you but you are<br/>
cute</p><p>kitten<br/>
what kind of betrayal<br/>
from my own boyfriend</p><p>pup<br/>
sungie, stop being dramatic<br/>
and let’s set up a meeting</p><p>kitten<br/>
I’m sorry, is the most<br/>
dramatic person on earth<br/>
really telling me to stop<br/>
being dramatic<br/>
wow<br/>
but you’re right we should arrange<br/>
the meeting</p><p>minho<br/>
Yeah.<br/>
First of all, where?</p><p>pup<br/>
I think a park would be<br/>
good since the weather will be nice<br/>
what about [insert random park]</p><p>minho<br/>
Yeah, sounds good.<br/>
Then at what time?</p><p>kitten<br/>
I have work Sunday<br/>
night so not too early<br/>
is 3pm okay for you?</p><p>minho<br/>
Perfect.<br/>
Can’t wait to meet you cuties.</p><p>kitten<br/>
stoooop, you’re making us flustered<br/>
I’m excited too though<br/>
jinnie says he is too</p><p>minho<br/>
Cute.<br/>
I’m glad. I have to go<br/>
now.<br/>
Bye bye.</p><p>kitten<br/>
okay, bye</p><p> </p><p>“so where were we?” jisung asks once they’re done texting minho.</p><p>“you guys were helping me write a message, remember?” jeongin tells his friends.</p><p>“oh right, well let’s continue” the continue writing the message and changing some things until they’re satisfied with the finished message.</p><p>“Hey, unfortunately we have to inform you that you have not won our contest, however we have another proposition for you.</p><p>Our friend, Jeongin, who is a sub, is also looking for a dom and when we showed him the profiles of the 5 final contestants, he liked you the most.</p><p>So our question is if you would like to set up a meeting to see of you’d be interested, of course you can say no, so it’s all up to you.</p><p>We hope to hear from you soon.</p><p>If you’re interested, here is his number XXXX-XXX-XXX</p><p>Kitten, pup and princess 😉”</p><p> </p><p>and now they wait for a response. jisung and hyunjin decide to distract jeongin for a while because the younger looks like he’s gonna throw up.</p><p>“hey innie, wanna bake cookies while we wait?” jisung suggests.</p><p>“yeah sure” he tries to stay composed and they make their way to the kitchen.</p><p>*</p><p>they fucked up the cookies, which was to be expected. they’re sitting on the couch now, a movie on, no one actually paying attention to it. they’re all just on their phones when suddenly there’s a dolphin scream heard in the apartment. </p><p>“jeongin, what the actual fuck?” jinnie asks the youngest.</p><p>“he messaged me” he whispers, eyes wide.</p><p>“oh no, he’s malfunctioning” jisung says. the couple goes over to see the message and laugh at what they see.</p><p> </p><p>UKNOWN NUMBER<br/>
Hi princess. You liked me the<br/>
most, huh?</p><p> </p><p>"what do I say back?"</p><p>“you need to decide that yourself, bud. it seems like he’s up for a meeting though” jisung pats him on the back.</p><p>princess<br/>
oh uh hi<br/>
yes<br/>
uh, what do I save you as in my phone</p><p>UNKNOWN NUMBER<br/>
My actual name is chan so you<br/>
can use that or just<br/>
daddy 😉.</p><p>princess<br/>
omg</p><p>chan<br/>
Aww is the pretty princess<br/>
flustered already?</p><p>and jeongin may have screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wanted to make this longer, but that would've taken a while and this has taken long enough.<br/>Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.</p><p>Oh and my NSFW twitter is stoner4cha<br/>there's no fic related content on there yet, but there will be in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>